Hyperadventure Blanc: Amazing High School Days
by Pikatwig
Summary: (100th Story). Blanc and the others were in the middle of a battle with Arfoire, but when it seems like they're about to be killed, Blanc wakes up and it turns out she's just a high school student. Follow Blanc's story in her high school days.
1. Chapter 1

Pikatwig: Hard to believe it's time for my 100th story… 100 different concepts. Some good, some bad, some I really need to get back to, some I don't think I can salvage, some that I can't remember what I was doing, and that's not even counting the collabs… *opens up door to studio and the lights were off* ...did somebody forget to pay the electric bill or something?

*The light suddenly turned on revealing KKD, several OCs, and a few official characters here and there with cake and presents*

KKD: SURPRISE!

Pikatwig: ...thanks. Hug! *hugs KKD*

KKD: No problem, bud. *hugs back*

Twilight: 100 stories, huh? And you started writing when?

Pikatwig: My first solo story was posted March 7th, 2012, but the first story I ever had a hand in writing was posted January 14th, 2011 on my older brother's account. Back when I began, I seriously didn't care because my brother kinda forced me into the project. And back when I was new… my writing style was a mess, being honest.

KKD: Yea, that's a bit obvious, and I saw some of these issues when I came in to check out one of your stories later. 1. You constantly made tense issues such as using present tense when it was in the past. 2. You constantly misspelled a few words, including "follow". And 3. Your plots didn't always flow the best. Heck, I personally pointed out a few things before we became buds including a lack of diverse personalities for stories, and how some references were kinda pointless. For instance, and hold your horses before you say anything about it, Pika, whenever he's gone from a story for a long period of time before finally writing and posting the new chapter, he feels the need to have his characters acknowledge this by having them feel like it's been a long time when, in-universe, it makes no sense in some cases. For comedy's sake, it works okay, but it doesn't always flow that well, kinda interrupting the flow of some stories.

Pikatwig: ...I will remember that. I remember uh… either you or GT telling me that having author's notes in the middle of the story was a distraction. I did actually pass that advice to another friend of mine. And honestly my early issues… well, the tense thing was because the stories me and my brother collabed on were in present tense, the 'follow' as 'fallow' thing was because I was sounding it out, and the plot and personality issues… I was an ambitious dork when I started. Heck, my original story that I planned as four chapters spawned so many different spin-offs that even I realized I was kinda over-doing it…

KKD: That old 'Xros-Over Series'?

Pikatwig: Yea, that. ...it was originally just a single four-chapter Phineas and Ferb/Sonic the Hedgehog crossover. Then I involved Digimon Xros Wars elements, then I had to explain that, then I had to explain a personality alteration, then I made Sonic/Den-O for some reason… and I seriously need to try and fix that mess one of these days. And I'll be honest, when I was getting more into writing on my own, I let my emotions sort of take over. So… one old Power Rangers story I wrote was merely existing because of my anger at how Power Rangers Super Samurai was on hiatus for no explained reason. ...yea. I've toned back letting my emotions guide what I write, made good friends, learned how to be a better writer, gained the best collaborator in the universe.

KKD: Thank you.

Pikatwig: And learned about so many different franchises. Heck, if not for me getting into Pokemon, I wouldn't be here. And if you've read the 20th anniversary story we've been doing, you'll know that my entry to the franchise wasn't the best in the world.

Twilight: Speaking of Pokemon… uh… *points over to a Pikachu, Turtwig and Froakie similar in style to the Powerpuff Girls*

Pikatwig: Oh yea… that old concept. I should work on that someday…

Twilight: Try not to overwhelm yourself.

Pikatwig: Noted.

Twilight: And you need to also get more filing cabinets… had to sort through them for a few hours…

Pikatwig: Again, noted.

Neptune: Anyway, enough with the snooze-fest history lesson on your writing a-*gets bonked on the head by somebody in a cloak* Ow.

Pikatwig: ...keep to the back please…

*the two cloak figures walked backwards*

Off-Screen Guy: Who are they?

Pikatwig: Nobody you need to worry yourself about.

Takeshi (hedgehog): ...that was odd.

Takeshi (human): Yea…

*the two Takeshis exchanged a look*

KKD: Guys, I told you not to interact with each other like this, it just gets weird and confusing.

Twilight: Not to mention it could lead to the end of all realities!

Tsukasa: That doesn't happen, baka.

Pikatwig: Hey, aibou?

KKD: Yea?

Pikatwig: Have you ever stopped to think that our lives are weird?

KKD: What do you mean?

Pikatwig: We're just two writers writing my 100th story, and yet… we have a party this size…

KKD: Yea, that is a bit weird…

Off-Screen Guy: Who's in the cloaks?

Pikatwig: You don't need to know.

Off-Screen Guy: Yes I do.

Pikatwig: ...no, it's too soon to make that line…

KKD: Uh…?

Pikatwig: Nothing.

*Off-Screen Guy made a mad dash for the two cloaked women*

Pikatwig: STOP HIM!

*Takeshi (hedgehog) used psychokinesis to stop him*

Pikatwig: Thank you Takeshi.

Both Takeshis: Your welcome.

Pikatwig: Okay, you know what, party over!

Ian: Really? We just got here.

Pikatwig: *turns to see my hedgefox, hedgehog and penguin OCs* Hey Ian, hey Star, hey Tux.

Akiza: Hiya Starry-kun! *rushes over and hugs him*

Sonic: Heh, remember how their relationship was originally mother and son?

KKD: Yea, that was very cute, and I never expected it to go beyond the story. Heck, I started writing that before you came in and wanted to make Star a ranger.

Neptune: You two meet in 2011, right?

Pikatwig: December 11th, 2012.

Neptune: Then why was Star StarNinger?

KKD: …Not even close, Neptune. He was a completely different character and an original ranger to the story in question, SSZSK.

Neptune: Oh.

Off-Screen Guy: Somebody else is trying to see the cloaked girls!

Pikatwig: OKAY THAT'S IT! If you aren't an OC belonging to one of us, a Sonic character, a Neptunia character, somebody who works here, or a pony character, you need to leave the studio!

*groans came in response*

Pikatwig: Go on, get! *people began to walk out, with the cloaked figures about to leave too* Not you two. Back to your corner.

Both: Okay, master. *they walked off to a corner*

KKD: ...oh! _That's_ who they are!

Pikatwig: Yea…

Camera Guy: Who are they?

Pikatwig: You two don't need to know.

Off-Screen Guy: Yes we do.

Pikatwig: ...can somebody kick them out for me?

Takeshi (hedgehog): I got it. *uses his psychokinesis to blast them out*

Yoko: ...you look cute as a hedgehog.

Takeshi (human): Thanks.

Neptune: I can't believe I'm about to say this, but can we PLEASE get on track?

Vert: ...who are you and what have you done with Neptune?

KKD: Okay… right… disclaimers?

Pikatwig: Yea… we kinda can't talk much about the concept since it may have us accidentally spoil it. And… uh… uh… *looks and sees they were gone* I think somebody stole the disclaimers. *and looks again* and the printer…

KKD: ...really?

Pikatwig: Yea. ...uh… this used to be how I did things… they were spoken out. Which one of us should do it?

Blanc: I say aibou does it.

KKD: Why?

Blanc: ...cause.

KKD: ...Okay?

Pikatwig: It's just for one chapter. Until I can get the disclaimers and/or the printer recovered.

KKD: *sighs* Fine. Basically, we own nothing except for any original concepts. The rest belong to their respective owners like Idea Factory, Compile Heart, etc.

Pikatwig: We've already been at this for almost 1,000 words, so let's get going.

* * *

It was an intense battle, but many of the combatants were flattened to the ground, their weapons shattered and damaged, struggling to even get to their knees. Only two of the women seemed able to keep fighting, and even then they were badly injured.

A pale skinned woman with white hair, red eyes, and wearing an outfit that resembled a witch's a bit, with a black suit with red highlight, the outfit being a bit revealing, her assets being almost as wide as her head, and she grinned widely as she held a double sided naginata.

"Too… much…" a purplette whimpered, as she attempted to stand, but fell and was caught by a twin-tailed blackette, "So… tired…"

The pale skinned woman thrusted her weapon through a blonde haired girl and caused her to glow. She fell out of the air with blood oozing from a cut. The girl whimpered in pain as she fell through the air, but was caught by a blunette woman with glasses.

"Mommy… I'm… hurt…" the girl whimpered, trying to grab a hold of something, the older women taking her hand.

"Shh… shh… it'll be okay, it'll be okay…" the woman tried to assure her daughter.

The two who were still able to fight, including both a purplette in a black plugsuit with white highlights and a much younger looking light bluenette with red eyes, who looked relatively small compared to the other woman, in more ways than one.

"Should we fall back?" the blunette, who was in a mainly white plugsuit, inquired.

"There's no way we'd be able to get out of here without needing to leave some of us behind," the purplette grunted as as she clenched onto her sword, "We need to tr-"

The purplette was soon struck with a powerful attack and fell to the ground. The bluenette looking up at the foe. She clenched onto her battle axe as hard as she could, trying to stand up, only to get punched in the gut and fall onto the ground.

"N-no…" she weakly grunted when the villain grabbed her face…

*beep. Beep. beep. Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep Beep! Beep!*

* * *

A girl began to pant as she saw she was wrapped up in her blankets. Trying to calm down, she looked at a nearby mirror, seeing her sandy brown short hair, calming gray eyes, and her skin was rather peachy in color. She glanced down to an alarm clock on her nightstand, which was the source of the beeping sound.

"Whew! ...What a nightmare…" she sighed, rubbing her forehead, "...Man… that was… something…"

The girl slowly pulled off her white blankets and stood up. She glanced at a mirror by her dresser, looking at her white pajamas with cyan snowflakes on them. She simply smiled at this before she slowly walked out of her room and walked outside slowly. She walked for a little while before she walked into the bathroom and splashed some water onto her face.

' _That nightmare felt so… real. There's no way anything like that would happen. But… if it did, why did I wake up when I was in the middle of fighting? Was it to prevent me from dying in the dream? And… why do I feel so sore?'_ she thought, before splashing more water onto her face. She took a towel and rubbed her face a bit, _'Must've been my imagination combined some bumping up against the wall in my sleep.'_

She just shrugged before cleaning up and slowly walked around a bit. It was eerily silent, and despite how silent it was...

"...hello? Is there anybody here?" she called out nervously.

She then heard a young girl's yawn, making her turn to see a door labeled 'Rom' in blue letters.

"Rom? Are you alright?"

"Ohaiyou, Onee-chan," the young girl responded as she opened the door up, revealing her to have the same hair as her sister and she was wearing blue footie pajamas, and she was clearly just waking up. In her arms sat a small baby rabbit.

"Ohaiyou," she greeted as she smiled at Rom, "Did you have good dreams?"

"Hai. Usa-chan made sure of it," Rom giggled, cuddling her stuffed rabbit.

Her big sister couldn't help but giggle at Rom's child-like innocence. Sure, Rom was 10 but she was as innocent and sweet as a girl younger than that. She just playfully ruffled Rom's hair a bit, making Rom giggle in response.

"Onee-chan stop," Rom giggled.

Another door soon opened up and showed a girl who was a mirror image of Rom, but had longer hair, was wearing a pink two-piece set of pajamas.

"Mornin'," she greeted, yawning a bit.

"Morning, Ram," their older sister responded.

"How'd you sleep?" Rom checked.

"Good," Ram responded, "Though my arms are still asleep,"

"Ok," their older sister nodded as they walked out of the hallway and to the living room. She paused upon seeing a picture of herself looking about 6 years old, alongside a woman with cyan hair, in a red dress with multiple color buttons, and a man with yellow-ish hair and a white and red suit with gold accents on the red, "...wow,"

"Can you make us something to eat, Onee-chan?" Ram asked.

"I guess," she shrugged as she walked over to work on some pancakes, "Anything you want in your pancakes?"

"Uh… M&Ms?" Rom shrugged.

"Yea!" Ram nodded.

Their older sister smiled, pulling out the candies and putting them into the mix as she made the pancakes. Ram and Rom smiled as they watched their older sister cook pancakes.

"Anything else you two want in your pancakes?"

Both girls were silent, so Blanc continued to work on it. After a moment, a person walked down, this was the man from the picture, still having the yellow-ish hair, blue eyes, and was currently wearing a red outfit being a t-shirt, blue jeans and white socks.

' _...Otou-san? Wait… we have parents? Since when… oh yea since always. Why was I thinking we didn't have parents?'_

"Good morning Rom, Ram, Blanc," he greeted.

"Ohaiyou, Tou-san," Blanc smiled.

"Good morning, Otou-san," Rom responded.

"Mornin' pops," Ram responded.

"Surprised you're up so early," he smiled as he hugged Rom first, then Ram, and went over to Blanc and hugged her.

"Want a pancake?" Blanc offered.

"Blanny, please sit down and I'll make breakfast," he told her.

"No no, it's okay Tou-san, I have it covered," Blanc assured.

"I insist, you do enough to help out already,"

"...ok, Tou-san, you can cook," Blanc smiled softly as she sat down.

He smiled, kissing her on the forehead before getting to work on the pancakes.

"Ano… is Okaa-san here?" Rom asked.

"Mina's here, but she's very sleepy from a long day at work," their dad told them.

"Alright," Rom nodded.

"Makes sense seeing she works the night job at the library," Blanc commented, "She's lucky she gets to work there full time,"

Rom put a hand on Blanc's shoulder, "You really look up to her and want to be like her, don't you?"

"I like reading," Blanc responded as their dad gave them their pancakes, with the M&Ms arranged into smiley faces.

"Special pancakes for my special girls," he smiled softly.

"Thank you, Tou-san," Blanc smiled, hugging him before she began to pour a bit of syrup on it and she began to eat it.

"So, what are your plans for after-school today?" their dad asked as he sat down with them to eat a plain pancake.

"Read," Blanc informed.

"I'm gonna go and play with Ms. Nepgear," Rom smiled.

"She's such a nice girl," their dad admitted.

"I'm gonna hang out with them too," Ram shrugged.

"And you, Blanc?"

"I just said it a moment ago. Read,"

"Blanny, you say that every day," their dad commented, "Don't you have any friends to play with?"

"...no," Blanc responded, a neutral expression coloring her face.

"Then, do me and your mother a small favor? Go out and make a friend," their dad insisted.

"...I'll try," Blanc sighed in response

"Promise?"

"...I… promise." Blanc assured.

* * *

The three girls were soon in a minivan as their dad drove them to school. They eventually reached a school that seemed to resemble a Basilicom from Blanc's dream, but was much larger. When he stopped, Blanc got out first and helped her sisters out, "Rom, Ram, I'll see you later, ok? And if mom, dad or I can't get you, go to Nepgear, ok?"

"Hai, Onee-chan," they smiled as they headed to their wing of the school.

"Remember what you promised Blanc," her dad told her as he handed her her bookbag, "Make some friends,"

"Hai hai," Blanc sighed as she put her bookbag on and headed into the building and to the high school wing.

* * *

Blanc rummaged through her locker for her English journal and textbook, sighing a bit as she walked into her classroom. She took her seat and looked up at the board for English class.

"Good morning," her homeroom teacher greeted, being the bluenette with glasses.

"Ohaiyou, Ms. Ryghts," Blanc greeted.

"Glad to see you here early," she smiled, "Do you mind helping me with something super quick?"

"Sure," Blanc nodded as she got up.

"Do you mind setting down these papers for the class? It's some of the announcements," Ms. Ryghts informed.

"Sure," Blanc smiled as she took the stack and began to pass them around, "...how's Peashy been?"

"She's been doing great. Her grades are really good and I'm glad that your little sisters are willing to play with her and keep an eye on her," Ms. Ryghts smiled.

"No problem," Blanc smiled back as she continued to pass out the papers, "...hey uh… Ms. Ryghts?"

"Yea?"

"Had bit of a… bad dream last night and both you and Peashy were in it… strangely,"

"Really now?"

"Yea. You, along with some girls in the class… uh… that Naka girl, that Kutaragi girl, and Thunder Tits,"

"...who?"

"Blackley," Blanc clarified.

"Do you seriously call her 'Thunder Tits'?" Ms. Ryghts asked.

"Not to her face…," Blanc responded, "...much."

"You better not. She's rather… defensive about her chest,"

"She flaunts it around and calls me and Naka both 'raisin chest'," Blanc informed.

"...seriously?" Ms. Ryghts sighed, "I'll help you with that later, ok?"

"Alright," Blanc nodded.

* * *

Class was about three minutes away from starting, and only Blanc and one other student were already in class. The other girl having black hair, red eyes, and wore a black school uniform top with lavender and light blue trim, black socks, brown shoes, and a red plaid skirt and bow.

"Kutaragi," Blanc greeted.

"Miyamoto," the other girl responded, looking at Blanc's clothes, seeing she had a beige top with lavender highlights, black trim, black stockings, black shoes, a tan plaid skirt and bowtie, and a black beret topping her head.

"Good to see you are diligent,"

"Same,"

"Any idea where the slackers are?"

"Not a clue,"

' _...I really don't want her to be my friend. It's not like she and I get along… and I really don't want my competition to be my friend…'_ Blanc thought to herself, but then took note of her diligence.

The first to walk in after them was a girl with brown hair, wearing a red school top with lavender highlights, black accents, black stockings going to white shoes, had a blue plaid bowtie and skirt, and resting on her head was a red cap with a white ball separated by a black line and white dot.

"Good morning, Scarlet," Ms. Ryghts greeted, the girl smiling and tipping her cap as she sat down.

"Silent type?" the twintailed girl checked.

"Can't talk," Ms. Ryghts reminded as Scarlet sat down, "She's not the only one."

A blonde girl wearing a green cap walked in next, currently wearing a green variant of Blanc's uniform. She waved to the teacher before taking her seat.

"Good morning, Liane."

She took her seat and waved, Blanc smiling at her.

After a few minutes, a blonde girl walked in, having the most curves to fill out her green uniform trimmed in gold, accented in black and white, black stockings, shoes, black plaid skirt, and red bowtie.

Blanc gave an annoyed glare at her, clearly not happy about her being in there. She soon shrugged it off but Vert walked past and stopped.

"Good morning Raisin Chest,"

"Back at you, Thunder Tits,"

"Ladies. There's no need to argue," a calm girl's voice said, making them turn to see a purplette, wearing purple uniform top, with pink trim, black accents, black socks, purple and black shoes, and magenta plaid bowtie and skirt, two white d-pad hair-clips adorning her head, "Just because some girls are more curvy than others, doesn't mean they're better,"

"Spoken like a true Raisin Chest," the blonde woman told the purplette teasingly, before turning, "I kid, I kid."

"You always sound serious when you talk to me," Blanc growled.

"Well, it's because you call me Thunder Tits,"

"Vert, please sit," Ms. Ryghts requested.

"Yes, Ms. Ryghts," Vert nodded before sitting down.

"Hey Neptune," a male voice greeted, revealing a young man with blue hair in a blue school uniform, a red tie on a white shirt, black pants, brown shoes, and a d-pad on a bracelet.

"Hiya, Take-kun,"

"Both of you, to your seats please. Class is about to start," Ms. Ryghts told them.

The boy and Neptune had a quick hug before they sat in their seats.

"Now then, let us begin with roll call to make sure everyone's here. Speak up and raise your hand, but if you can't speak, just raise your hand until I point to you. Elizabeth Shizue?"

"Here," a blonde haired girl in mainly green and yellow, along with a brown vest, but otherwise had the same uniform.

"Hana Narumi?"

A girl who looked like a female version of the boy with Neptune, but had red hair and had a red plaid skirt and bowtie.

"Here,"

"Neptune Naka,"

"What up?"

"Takeshi Narumi?"

The bluenette raised his hand.

"Melody Hikari?"

"Present!" said a blonde girl in red.

"Sarah Anderson?"

"Here," the blonde in a cyan version of the uniform, with a bust almost as large as Vert's, informed.

"Blanc Miyamoto?"

"Present."

"Karen Shirokuro?"

"I'm here," a girl with white hair and a white version of the outfit informed.

"Inky Splatia?"

"Yo! What up?" a girl with orange hair and an orange version of the uniform waved

"Staria Galaxy?"

"I am present," she waved.

"Vert Blackley?"

"Present,"

"Scarlet Azure?"

Scarlet raised her hand.

"Liane Yuuki?"

Liane raised her hand.

"Noire Kutaragi,"

"I am here, as always,"

"Kota Hikari?"

A blonde male raised his hand, currently wearing a cyan jacket with a white undershirt, no tie, blue jeans, and cyan shoes, with a pair of yellow outlined blue center goggles.

"...huh, I didn't even see him walk in," Blanc muttered.

"Surprised you don't seeing he's always late and stuff," Neptune told her.

"No, he isn't." Blanc responded

"Mr. Hikari, why is it you aren't wearing a tie?" Ms. Ryghts asked, but he seemed to shy to answer.

"Uh, the school rules don't say we need to wear ties and stuff," Takeshi informed.

"It's dress code, and I at least expect my students to follow it," Ms. Ryghts responded.

"Actually, the dress code says that ties aren't required," Blanc informed as she took out the student handbook and showed the dress code page. Ms. Ryghts looked it over, and sure enough, Blanc was right.

"Regardless, we will soon be holding our school's annual multicultural fair where we will be covering different cultures. Anybody who wishes to help set up or participate must let the principal know," Ms. Ryghts informed "Also, please don't forget that your major projects are due in two weeks."

"So… what's the major project again?" Neptune asked, "I'm doing it, I just want to be reminded…"

"...you are to write a synopsis about a book, a review and a little bit of the history of the book. And no manga is allowed. I get sick and tired of seeing nothing but Dragon Orb when I give out this assignment,"

Takeshi, Hana, and a few other random students let out groans in response.

"I'm sorry about that. I will allow you to do other fictional works, but manga is outlawed for the assignment,"

"...uh…" Kota began as he raised his hand.

"Mr. Hikari?"

"...what about comic books?"

"Comic books are allowed,"

Kota smiled a bit, while Takeshi thunked his head on his desk.

* * *

"Aren't high school students supposed to rotate out into different classrooms for different subjects?" Noire asked somebody randomly as she took out some notebooks for math.

"That's true, but it's a cost saving measure since Gamecademy is an elementary school, middle school and high school in one building" Blanc shrugged.

"I wasn't talking to you, Miyamoto,"

Blanc rolled her eyes a bit as Neptune and Takeshi walked on over, with Takeshi tossing some papers in the recycling bin.

"Come on dear, you still have time," Neptune assured Takeshi.

"This is just stupid, though. Everyone knows there's a big following for Dragon Orb, so why won't they let us report on it?" Takeshi groaned.

"When you see something about that stupid franchise over and over and over and over again, you tend to get sick of it," Blanc commented.

"Oh, shut up," Takeshi groaned.

"Ease up, Blanc. He's spent a lot of time on the project," Neptune commented.

"Whatever Naka," Blanc shrugged.

"Stop being mean to my boyfriend," Neptune warned.

"I find it hard to believe your sisters are good friends," Takeshi commented.

"It is a bit odd," Blanc admitted.

* * *

Later, at lunch, Blanc was sitting in the library as she ate a ham sandwich and was relaxing thanks to the silence of the library. She finished and soon began to read a volume of Sailor Tsuki with the free time.

"Oh hey," Neptune waved as she walked over.

"What do you want?" Blanc groaned quietly.

"I am trying to find a book for my boyfriend to do the project on.

"So why bother me?"

"I need an idea of where to look…"

"Don't bother me," Blanc growled silently.

Neptune then walked off, leaving Blanc to her reading.

* * *

"So girls, how was your day?" their dad asked as Rom and Ram were playing a phone game.

"I had a good day," Rom giggled, "I drew a picture,"

"Can I see it when we get home?" their dad asked.

"Hai," Rom smiled.

"You two playing that Monster Watch Punipuni game?" Blanc asked as she turned around.

"Yep" Ram nodded, Blanc looking rather conflicted about them playing a phone game.

"There's a special event going on for the upcoming holiday," Rom added, "And if we perform certain in-game tasks, we can get rewards,"

"Alright…" Blanc nodded, feigning interest in what they were doing, _'I dunno how this third party title got so popular when Capujin is so much better.'_

Blanc sighed a bit before she turned and noticed something in the sideview mirror, looking almost like a smaller version of the principal in a sort of fairy form.

" _ **Blanc! Blanc! Blanc!"**_

Blanc rubbed her eyes for a moment and it was gone, making her look a bit nervous.

"You alright?" her dad asked.

"Yea… just… thought I saw something," Blanc informed.

"You need me to stop for a moment?"

"No, no, I'm alright I promise," Blanc assured.

"Alright… but don't hesitate to talk to me if there's something wrong,"

Blanc just nodded as she yawned a little bit and closed her eyes to nod off a bit on the ride home…

* * *

 _Pikatwig Entertainment Presents_

 _In association with KKD Studios..._

 _Hyperadventure Blanc: Amazing High School Days_

* * *

Pikatwig: And that is the first chapter.

KKD: Good timing for it, too.

Pikatwig: My 100th story's first chapter is completed.

Blanc: That was fun. Though I gotta ask something.

Pikatwig: Fire away.

Blanc: Why are we in our attire from Hypertagmension Blanc + Neptune?

KKD: You mean Megatagmension?

Pikatwig: I hate how they called it that… but it just fits since you're all in school…

Blanc: Mk.

Neptune: The schoolgirl look really does fit us, doesn't it Blanc?

Blanc: I guess…

KKD: Either way, it is a nice story for a nice milestone. I'm more of an adventure writer myself, but something like this is a nice change of pace.

Pikatwig: Now then, to the spoof names featured in this chapter. In keeping with Neptunia's fun teasing of the video game industry, we're gonna have some spoof names. We have Sailor Tsuki, a spoof of Sailor Moon. We have Capujin short for 'Capsule Kaijin' which is a spoof of Pokemon and using it's beta name of Capumon as a base. There's Monster Watch, which is Yo-Kai Watch, and the Monster Watch Punipuni bit is a reference to Yo-Kai Watch Wibble Wobble, which had the Japanese name of Yo-Kai Watch Punipuni.

Camera Guy: Won't we get sued for using Dragon Orb by… uh… hey SKD, who owns Dragon Orb?

KKD: First off, it's KKD. Second, Dragon Orb is a spoof in and of itself to Dragon Ball. Thirdly, the owner is Akira Toriyama, and if we used a spoof, I doubt he'll go bonkers of it.

Blanc: Then again, Ultradimension Me somehow got away with mentioning Dragon Ball by name in Hyperdimension Neptunia Victory…

KKD: Seriously?

Pikatwig: Yep.

*laughs came from the two cloaked girls*

Off-Screen Guy: GAH! *makes a mad dash for the two, only for Takeshi (hedgehog) to catch him and fling him out.*

Takeshi (hedgehog): *turns to Camera Guy* You can leave out the door, or get flung out. *Camera Guy leaves via door* That's better.

Pikatwig: Oh, quick thing. Check out my deviantart account tomorrow for mine and KKD's way of celebrating Sonic's 25th anniversary, and maybe my Miiverse account. Dunno about that one yet.

KKD: Getting back on track… I also want to direct your attention to the names of the CPUs, Miyamoto, Naka, Kutaragi, and Blackley. Miyamoto and Naka are obvious, as they are the creators of Mario and Sonic, Shigeru Miyamoto and Yuji Naka respectively, while Kutaragi and Blackley are the names of guys vital to the creation of the Playstation and Xbox, Ken Kutaragi and Seamus Blackley.

Blanc: That's cute.

KKD: Yea… wanted to put a little thought into it.

Blanc: Re;Birth 1 did something like that with the Quartet. Four warriors who once battled Arfoire. Their names were Yuzusuki, Miamoato, Kuterogi and Gheytz.

Pikatwig: Obviously there's Miyamoto and Kutaragi. Yuzusuki is based on Yu Suzuki who was often called "Sega's answer to Miyamoto" and then lastly Gheytz is Bill Gates, former head of Microsoft.

KKD: Right. Regardless, it was a nice romp into this world, and I hope we see more of it down the line.

Pikatwig: I hope we can work on this again in the near future. Favorite part?

KKD: Hmm… gotta be the homeroom roll call. We got a lot of spoofs and cameos here.

Pikatwig: Yep. Me personally? The interactions between Blanc, Rom, Ram and their father. It's all really adorable.

KKD: Yea, certainly. I'm sure this is worthy of being your 100th story.

Pikatwig: Thank you.

Applejack: So… what's after this?

Pikatwig: Another Neptunia story, and a Neptunia/Pony story… you'll see.

Dash: Ok…?

Twilight: Should I be at all concerned?

Pikatwig: No. ...maybe?

KKD: I dunno.

Pikatwig: Well, end off time.

KKD: Cool. Jaa ne.

Pikatwig: Just Live More.


	2. Chapter 2

*Pikatwig sat with a content look to his 3DS XL, as KKD walked in.*

Pikatwig: Hey man? Having fun working on preparing that one one-shot we've been doing since October 23rd?

KKD: …*bleep* you too, dude.

*both laugh as KKD sat in a chair*

KKD: Ok… regardless, mind I ask why you're looking at your 3DS?

Pikatwig: Well, I looked it up and found a way to remove the demos I don't want/like and a College Humor video that came PREINSTALLED on my XL without risking any damage to the system. There's an option in System Settings.

KKD: Good thing you discovered it, those videos and pointless data can be very annoying.

Pikatwig: I do have two SD cards for my regular 3DS… thank you New Leaf. ...oh, and speaking of, I got the update for that game that'll allow amiibo usage, and I finally got the special Sun & Moon demo. Have yet to play it though…

*Blanc walked on in*

Pikatwig: Hey Blanc. Thanks for making another totally awesome system.

Blanc: Thanks. *sits down*

Pikatwig: *motions to KKD to talk in private*

KKD: *follows Pika* What's up?

Pikatwig: Find a bit of time to supply her a compliment, Lowee shares have kinda been going down with some stuff I doubt Blanc has control over.

KKD: Define 'no control over'.

*clips of Greninja's defeat in the Kalos League, Ash-Greninja being released, showing an interview with a Nintendo employee saying that the Sticker Star format will be the new norm for the Paper Mario franchise due to the Mario & Luigi series, the backlash from Metroid Prime: Federation Force, the DCMA of AM2R, and how Color Splash was going to be the last in-house Nintendo game for the Wii U*

KKD: Oh…

Pikatwig: Again, most of that is stuff I doubt she has control over… even though Nintendo has done quite a bit of good as of late.

*clips of The Moment between Ash and Serena played, the Animal Crossing New Leaf amiibo support update, Splatoon matches, the localization of Yo-Kai Watch 2, the announcement of the various starter evolutions for Sun & Moon, the revelation of the Ash-Greninja in the Sun and Moon demo, and the re-release of Super Mario Adventures via VizMedia played*

Pikatwig: So… compliment her, just… y'know, make her feel happy. Nothing special, just shoot her a compliment every now and then.

KKD: Oh, right. *turns to Blanc* Excellent work, Blanc! Love the 3DS and am looking forward to Sun & Moon.

Blanc: Oh, thanks.

*the two walked over and sat down*

Pikatwig: Alright, we need to get back to this story… we do have a couple we need to get back to. *file from the filing cabinet fell, being the one for S&MMA.* We'll get to that eventually.

KKD: Yea… *file for SCJ rolled over as well.* How'd this thing get here?

Twilight: I just went sorting through all of the cabinets and put the unlabelled writer ones on the top. That was among them. *grins*

Pikatwig: ...oh yea, that one. *pulls out pen and pad* Note to self: Make list of at least ten stories we need to get back to, collab or otherwise.

KKD: Yea… *chuckles nervously.*

Blanc: Like one story… *walks off and returns in her attire from Hypertagmension*

Pikatwig: Well, you can give us a little leeway since we spent… several days working on one one-shot. *turns to KKD* Again, have fun editing and posting that.

KKD: Again, *bleep* you too, dude.

Blanc: Is that supposed to be a joke?

Off-Screen Guy: Maybe.

Blanc: Oh… you.

Off-Screen Guy: ...got a voice sample! Run it! *hands a tape recorder to Camera Guy, who proceeded to put it up against data from the two cloaked ladies from the first chapter's author opening. It came up negative.* ...*dang it!

Blanc: Uh…?

Motorcycle Gal: Agreed. Uh…?

Pikatwig: There were two cloaked figures in the author opening for this story's first chapter, and they've been trying to figure out who they are.

Motorcycle Gal: Who are they?

Pikatwig: You will not know. Sorry.

KKD: Ok…

Pikatwig: Insider thing between me and KKD. ...and some OCs who will remained unnamed.

*Off-Screen Guy growled a little bit*

Pikatwig: You know, I actually had one other collaber meet and tell me to Off-Screen Guy to stop pestering him or he'll kill him.

KKD: Really?

Pikatwig: Yep.

*Off-Screen Guy rolled his eyes at this*

KKD: Wow…

Blanc: Ahem!

Pikatwig; Right right right. Oh! Before we begin, I wanna show off a few Pokemon things, and something else cool. *walks off and then comes in with a GameStop bag* Not only did I get two codes for Genesect, a Darkrai T-Shirt, I also got… *reaches into bag and does the Important 'You Got the Thing' from Legend of Zelda: Phantom Hourglass, revealing the Rosalina amiibo* I GOT THE ROSALINA AMIIBO!

KKD: Suge~! That's quite the batch you got. ...speaking of Genesect, I still didn't get the card code for him yet.

Pikatwig: Yea… *puts amiibo back in bag and then takes out a receipt* They ain't doin' code cards this month. It's just printed on a receipt.

KKD: Huh? Seriously?

Pikatwig: If I had to guess, maybe had to do with the Volcanion cards they did during part of October. ...I am so glad I got two of those, because one of them didn't work.

KKD: I see. ...In any event, don't we have something to write?

Pikatwig: Yes.

Disclaimers: Neither Pikatwig nor KKD Silver own nothing except for any original concepts. The rest belong to their respective owners like Idea Factory, Compile Heart, etc.

* * *

Blanc was presently playing a rhythm game, smiling as she managed to break the high score and she wasn't even done with the song.

"That's it… c'mon…" Blanc muttered quietly enough to not be picked by up the game's microphone, just as the last part of the song was set to play "'Lift-Off, Lift-Off My team! We'll go to the edge of the universe! Lift Off! Our trip to space has no countdown! I still can't believe… what my friend hid from me! Still can't believe… just what my best friend, hid from me! My Best Friend… whoa whoa whoa… Best Friend… whoa whoa whoa, Is an Astronaut!'"

Blanc panted a bit as she watched the high score total up and she got the Platinum Record in the scores, "YOSHA!"

With that success, Blanc sat down and watched the pink-haired mascot of the game congratulate her on a job well done. Blanc giggled a bit as she took out the game disc and prepared to set up another game, when Ram dashed into the room and grabbed the remote from her.

"Ram…" Blanc growled, "It's my turn for the TV."

"No. It ended two HOURS ago!"

"Wait, seriously?"

"You've been playing that DoRe whatever game for hours now!"

" _DoReMiFa Beat_ ," Blanc told her.

"Yea, that."

Blanc gave an embarrassed look as she walked up to her room and was about to pick something else to do when a thought crossed her mind, _'...wait._ DoReMiFa Beat _? ...that's not an actual video game, is it? Hmm… let's see… announced in March 2011, released five years later due to technical issues... yep, it's real. Don't know what the heck I was thinking.'_

* * *

"Come on… come on… come on…" Neptune muttered as she pressed the buttons on a controller as fast as she could, "No… no… no… get out of the way, Mighty! Come o- NO! I dodged that! Stupid Salty!"

"Hey, what's got you so riled up?" Takeshi asked, having opened the door to let her inside.

"Got a game over trying to beat the final boss!"

" _Mighty Action X_?"

"The company said they FIXED all the glitches! I went to midnight release and everything and they said this game was glitch free!"

Takeshi chuckled a bit at her, "Love to help, Nep-chan, but I'm really busy with trying to find a new book for my book report. Maybe afterwards I can help,"

Neptune sighed as she just walked on in anyway and tried to play the game.

"Don't you need to redo your report?" Hana asked as she was looking through some books that their mom had.

"I'm good," Neptune told her, making Hana roll her eyes.

"Sure you are, sure you are," Hana nodded.

* * *

Neptune, upon returning home, watched as Nepgear walked over with some papes, "Hi Nepgear."

"Hi," Nepgear responded.

"How's my book report going?"

Nepgear gave a roll of her eyes, sighing as she pulled out some papers about a book Neptune knew nothing about, "I hope Ms. Ryghts won't kill me if I become her student in the future."

"Uh-huh," Neptune nodded as she began to play a video game.

* * *

The next day soon rolled around and Blanc was again early, presently passing out the papers, while Rei was grading some of the early turn-in reports.

"Hey, Ms. Ryghts?" Blanc began.

"Hmm?"

"Do you ever have odd dreams with some of us in it?"

"Still thinking about your dream from a few days ago?"

"Yea," Blanc nodded, "I can't shake the feeling how real it was."

"It could mean something, but I wouldn't harp too much on it,"

Blanc simply gave a nod as she sat down and watched as her classmates walked in.

* * *

"Now the Great Gamii War has been known to be the worst in history. Now can someone tell me what the results of the long war was?" Ms. Ryght asked, unaware that Neptune was deeply engrossed in a video game at the moment, as Noire raised her hand, "Ms. Kutaragi?"

"It put every nation except for one, but which is unknown, in a state of depression and ruin."

"A-"

"YAHOO!" Neptune cheered, "Bonus level unlocked!"

Ms. Ryghts glared menacingly at Neptune for disturbing class.

"...Oops… My bad," Neptune apologized.

"Ms. Naka, hand it over!"

"I just unlocked the level, I need to beat it!"

"You can save your progress and stuff," Takeshi responded

"No I can't, not in the middle of-" Neptune began to respond when Ms. Ryghts took the system out of her hands, "Hey!"

"Too bad, you can return to it later." Ms. Ryghts told Neptune as she took the console and put it into her desk.

* * *

Ms. Ryghts watched as the class was working on a test, "Class, I will be going to the bathroom. I will be back in a few minutes, keep working on your tests, ok? Disturbing the testing environment is an automatic detention."

Thus, she left. Neptune waited a few minutes and then slowly got up, which Takeshi noticed.

"What are you doing?" Takeshi whispered to her.

"Getting my game!" Neptune whispered back as she made a mad dash for Ms. Ryghts' desk to search for her portable system, however, the moment she made it, Ms. Ryghts was about to open the door. Neptune made a mad dash over to her desk and sat back down, looking as innocent as she could.

"Forgot my keys to the bathroom," she commented as she took the keys and headed out again.

Neptune again made a dash for her system and got it out… seeing that not only was the battery almost dead, but she had a Game Over. Neptune's face paled at this as she had never once gotten a Game Over in the game, making her tear up in response.

"NO~!" she cried out in anguish.

"Nep-chan… calm down," Takeshi told her.

* * *

Both Neptune and Takeshi sat in lunch detention a bit later, with Blanc being the girl to watch the two of them.

"...this is the teacher's fault," Neptune told Takeshi bluntly.

"She warned you about playing the game in class…"

"When?"

Blanc simply took out a marker and marked some lines on the board to indicate how many more hours of detention they had to serve.

"This is what happens when you never do your work yourself," Takeshi stated.

"Meaning what?" Neptune responded.

Takeshi and Blanc just sighed in response, while Blanc wrote down more lines on the board.

"Everybody knows you have Nepgear do your homework." Takeshi commented.

"Duh," Neptune shrugged, "It let's me have more time for gaming!"

Unknown to the two, Blanc started to write down their conversation.

"I'm glad you make more time for games, but when you focus so much more on the games that you never put effort into work… it worries me as your boyfriend."

"You could do so much better," Blanc muttered.

"Did you say something?" Neptune asked.

Blanc sat in silence as Neptune stomped over to the board and wrote something out. Blanc eventually turned and saw Neptune had written out 'Blanc' and had a line next to it. Blanc rolled her eyes and erased it from the board and added two lines next to Neptune's name.

"What'd I do to deserve that?!"

Again, Blanc said nothing as she sat down and went back to her book.

"...Look… if you put more effort into studying yourself, without the games, I promise I'll get you the next Sonar game."

Neptune sat for a moment and eventually nodded in agreement to the terms her boyfriend gave her. Blanc blinked a bit at the franchise name, something about it not sounding right, but she shrugged it off and continued her book.

* * *

"So I need to pick you up later?" Mr. Miyamoto asked Blanc as Rom and Ram got into the car to go home.

"Yea. I promised I would monitor detention for Ms. Ryghts," Blanc assured, "I'll text you when it's over,"

"Alright," Mr. Miyamoto nodded.

* * *

Blanc and Neptune sat in Ms. Ryghts room and the only sound there was was the sound of a clock ticking. Neptune was impatiently tapping her foot in annoyance, Blanc noticing this and taking something out of a bag that Ms. Ryghts left.

"You know, you could be doing something productive… like working on your book report," Blanc suggested to Neptune.

"What? I finished it already. I'm an ach-"

"Ms. Ryghts knows you have your homework done by your sister and put the report you had Nepgear made put into the shredder," Blanc commented.

"Wait… are you serious?"

"Yep. She told me you're flunking the class for making your sister do your work."

Neptune groaned loudly at this and Blanc simply handed the purplette a large stack of papers.

"You're gonna be here about five hours. I suggest you get started," Blanc told Neptune.

The purplette sighed as she rummaged out some notebooks and got to work. Blanc could hear Neptune humming out melodies from various video games as she did the work, though Blanc simply ignored it.

' _Just remember, Neptune, your boyfriend promised you the new game if you keep up with actually doing this…'_ Neptune thought as she did some of the work.

* * *

Nepgear sighed as she sat in a chair at their home, facing a wall, presently in trouble for helping her older sister cheat.

"You seriously should've known better than to cheat," a voice told her.

"Gomen, Okaa-san…" Nepgear apologized, the woman behind her being much older than her or Neptune having long dark violet hair, light blue eyes, and wore a black shirt and skirt combo with purple accents, "...I just didn't want her to fail."

"Well, you should've helped her study. That would've been more helpful than doing her work for her."

"Gomen, gomen,"

"If you truly want to apologize, don't help your sister with her homework."

* * *

"So… whatcha reading?" Neptune asked, rubbing her head in a bit of pain.

"A book one of my sisters likes. I did like the movie that spun off of it… but this book just makes me want to groan," Blanc commented.

"How so?"

"So… this book has various Wized characters from various movies over the ages. From old classics like Snoozing Dazzle to more recent stuff like Giant Team 7. Basically, this book says they all exist in one world and it focuses on the next generation. IE, their kids. Various Wized villains have kids like Farja Vizar and Vendincia."

"I thought they were dead."

"The book states they got revived by magic… and then banished."

"What sense does that make?"

"I dunno," Blanc shrugged, "And get this… both Angola from The Tiny Mermaid and Bruise from The Lion Kingdom are both there…"

"...WHAT?! How?!"

"Your guess is as good as mine," Blanc shrugged as she looked up at Neptune for a moment, then back to her book, "I will just pretend we didn't have this little chat."

"...can I borrow that book?"

Blanc gave a shrug and handed it over, "I better get that back, Naka,"

"Gotcha," Neptune mock-saluted.

* * *

Blanc was soon bought home and saw Rom and Ram were watching a Wized movie, being one of the mascot of the company Marty Mouse, and Blanc simply walked back to her room to relax a bit with a good book.

' _I don't know if it was ok for me to lend Naka that book? If she damages it, she'll pay for it…'_ Blanc thought, 'She can be so annoying and lazy that the fact she runs a nation is… wait… runs a Nation? Where did that come from?'

Blanc gave a shrug as she pulled up a tablet and looked at a trailer for Capujin Solar and Lunar, eyeing the small fire kitten with a soft smile.

* * *

Pikatwig: We will be getting into why Wized just randomly came up as we approach the end of the story… but yea. *KKD was seen bonking his head against a wall* ...you okay dude?

KKD: So stupid, so stupid, so stupid, so stupid!

Pikatwig: In case you couldn't tell, Wized is supposed to be Disney. The book Blanc is reading is a spoof of the Descendants series. I personally like it… the first movie. The first book? *holds it up* ...not so much.

Off-Screen Guy: You gonna go on any tangents?

Pikatwig: I will save it for a possible review or a rant/ramble thing with KKD, but the book is very much nearing my breaking point of Suspension of Disbelief. And if you think I thought it was bad, check KKD over there.

KKD: *Still banging his head on the wall* STUPID! STUPID! STUPID! STUPID! STUPID! STUPID! STUPID! STUPID!

Pikatwig: Ugh… *walks over to KKD with tea in tow* Here.

KKD: *stops with a sigh* ...thanks. *takes the tea and sips it, relaxing a bit*

Pikatwig: And the Kamen Rider Ex-Aid references… why not?

Blanc: And I'm getting shares for _Mighty Action X_ , since that's gonna be released via the Japanese eShop.

KKD: Oh, cool. But wait, how're you getting it on the Japanese eShop when we live in the USA?

Blanc: I'm just saying it's being released there.

Pikatwig: Dumb region locking… why must you exist and prevent me from playing Kamen Rider Battride War II and a bunch of other good Kamen Rider games?

*Blanc shrugged meekly*

Neptune: And if you thought I was being an idiot here… well, I'm far from the brightest knife in the shed.

Takeshi: ...what are you trying to say?

Neptune: Nevermind.

KKD: Anyway, that's about it for today, and I hope we can get to more of this soon.

Pikatwig: Uh… favorite parts and stuff?

KKD: Oh. Right… hmm… I think my favorite part was… um… when Takeshi convinced Neptune to do her work in return for getting a new game.

Pikatwig: Yea, that was sweet. Mine was when Blanc was slowly warming up to Neptune. That was sweet.

KKD: Yea, that was sweet.

Pikatwig: Yea. *notes pop up about what today, November 8th, is and a title to a previous vlog* ...I have no comment to make. I don't remember if I was joking or being serious… *gets looks* Don't ask, not important.

Blanc: Ok then… uh… time for you two to end of.

Pikatwig: Yep.

KKD: Jaa ne.

Pikatwig: Just Live More.


End file.
